oh my goddess ! new
by lupsss
Summary: nueva generacion despues de keiichi y Belldandy , las reglas cambiaron y los deseos tambine, ahora que ninguno de los dos esta que pasara con esta nueva generación? que es lo que deseara? lean para saber


**HOLA! Que tal gente de este bello mundo!? Bueno se que estado muy mal con ustedes por no publicar nuevos caps, pero honestamente apenas tengo tiempo, tengo clase de arquería y de tenis. Enserio Gomene por no publicar nada nuevo, y eso significa "perdón" en japonés. **

**Un saludo a todos los que me han soportado, espero que esta nueva historia no los decepcione.**

**Verán en mis fines de semana libres de unas vacaciones me puse a ver un anime llamado "oh my goddess" lo ame…y se me ocurrió esta idea, hacer una nueva generación de esa hermosa serie pero con mis propios personajes.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Y aquí…empieza todo!**

En la calle podemos ver a aun chico caminando.

Tez morena, ojos cafés, cabello negro , ropa oscura y en su hombro va cargando una mochila de color rojo . Su nombre es Drake Bleddyn Pendragón. Tiene 16 años y asiste a la preparatoria para chicos con talento de Inglaterra. Sus padres son los famosos empresarios dueños de Industrias Pendragón , una compañía que ahora tiene los mejores ingenieros en computo y tecnología moderna, sobre todo en aplicaciones para celulares y mas. Por supuesto que al ser ricos los padres de Drake no suelen hacerle caso, viajan demasiado y jamás están en casa; por fortuna nadie mas que el sabe el nombre de sus padres y jamás lo llaman por su nombre completo.

Este chico, Drake, caminaba hacia su casa por una calle muy solitaria. Llego a su vecindario; el cual estaba conformado por personas de la alta sociedad, era un vecindario muy exclusivo y tenia un servicio de seguridad las 24 horas del día con los mejores policías entrenados por el servicio secreto de su majestad. En ese vecindario vivían todos los artistas y había fiestas cas sábado en la noche. Por supuesto tenia todo lo que cualquiera podría necesitar.

Casas lujosas, o mas bien dicho mansiones lujosas se podían observar mientras pasabas. Mas grandes que un museo , fuentes y jardines hermosos que hacían que todo se viera hermoso con luces, carros caros y los empleados y asistentes cerca de las estrellas para brindarles todo lo que desearan y cumplir sus caprichos al instante.

Drake paso enfrente de las casas, ignorando a todo el mundo que estaba en las casas. Cada quien iba por su propio camino y la gente presuntuosa no le caía muy bien, y todos los ricos eran egoístas de alguna manera así que no se llevaba mucho con ellos, con jardineros, trabajadores y maestros solía llevarse mejor.

Al llegar a su casa, o mejor dicho la mansión Pendragón, Drake abrió la puerta normal de la reja. Camino por le camino que llevaba a la casa….mientras veía una fuente, plantas y flores exóticas por doquier. Eso es lo que había mandado hacer su madre. Al llegar al portón de la casa se podía apreciar los detalles de la madera de la cual las puertas estaban hechas. Tenían grabados de muchas cosas y runas, eran de roble y pintadas de un color rojo no muy brillante pero que le daba mucha vida a la casa.

La casa en si era de color mayormente rojo y blanco. Tenia un balcón en el frente que se veía hermoso. Ese era el cuarto de los padres de Drake. Tenia otros balcones a los lados y al otro lado en donde en su patio trasero tenían la cancha de tenis y la alberca con jacuzzi que amaba usar su padre. Otro de los aspectos de la casa es que adentro realmente parecía un castillo. Él en su cuarto tenia todo lo que cualquier chico desearía, además de videojuegos en ella había también varias espadas que sus padres le habían regalado, al igual que algún otro arco que el no utilizaba, raquetas para tenis, tenia absolutamente todo lo que cualquier chico quisiera o anhelara, además de que siempre estaba solo en esa inmensa mansión excepto en vacaciones o días libres de sus padres.

Muchos dirían que es la vida perfecta para un chico, pero para el no era tan perfecta.

Llego a su cuarto, donde tenia un pequeño refrigerador con cosas que le gustaban…mayormente, chocolate.

Tomo una barra de chocolate y se fue al balcón de su cuarto. Desde ahí las luces de la cuidad se veía en miniatura, parecían pequeñas luciérnagas, pero se veía hermoso. Luego miro al cielo. Estrellas por doquier y un cielo nocturno sin nubes, la luna llena se veía hermosa en ese cielo de un color negro y iluminaba el cielo haciéndolo ver aun mas hermoso. Varias estrellas tintineaban y parecía una noche perfecta.

Drake en su balcón pensó en los tiempos cuando solía tener algún amigo para poder jugar o contar las estrellas, en eso una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo.

Drake jamás había creído que una estrella fugaz pudiera conceder deseos, pero …¿porque no intentarlo alguna vez?

Miro al cielo nocturno, suspiro hondo y entonces pensó en su deseo.

Al abrir los ojos no sucedió nada, tal y como se lo esperaba.

"las estrellas fugaces no conceden deseos" se dijo a si mismo "y nunca creo que lo hagan"

Entro a su cuarto y entonces se sentó a hacer su tarea, era algo sobre una investigación sobre el método científico para química y hacer una investigación sobre la segunda guerra mundial para la materia de historia.

Sintió que alguien lo observaba pero no le importo y siguió con su trabajo.

"de hecho la segunda guerra mundial fue causada por un contrato entre un humano y un demonio" dijo una voz detrás de el

Drake se asusto y volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Para sus sorpresa, había una chica detrás viendo como hacia la tarea.

"Pero aun así esta muy bien tu trabajo" le dijo con una voz muy dulce.

Drake se sorprendió mucho, que iba a preguntar quien era, pero recordó algo importante.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" le pregunto

La chica sonrió y entonces señalo al balcón de la habitación, que estaba abierto y el aire movía las cortinas.

"por ahí entre Drake Pendragón" le dijo la chica

Drake ahora si estaba asustado, no sabia como había entrado esa chica , sabia su nombre y estaba en su habitación.

"oh! Que descortés de mi parte" dijo la chica "mi nombre es Adira Yvette y soy una diosa. Vengo aquí a concederte un deseo"

Ya ahí Drake pensó que seria una broma de alguien de sus compañeros.

"¿es esto una broma?" le pregunto el "¿te pagaron para hacer esto?"

La chica tan solo se sorprendió, honestamente no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

"No Drake Pendragón, vengo desde el cielo para concederte un deseo" le dijo

Drake en ese momento vio a los ojos a la chica; se veía honesta, no pareciera que estaba mintiendo.

Drake se paro y entonces observo a la chica. Tenia piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena, pelo negro suelto y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, una tipo banda de oro que cruzaba su frente pero estaba algo cubierta por el fleco de su cabello, ojos de color café algo oscuro. Su vestimenta era algo extraña, era una especie de vestido que parecía que utilizaban los griegos pero que tenia un diseño muy especifico, el color era morado, los hombros eran descubiertos y llegaba al suelo, era ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí era suelto y justo en la cintura tenia un cinturón algo grueso con un símbolo extraño.

"¿Enserio no es una broma?" le pregunto Drake a la chica

La chica lo miro y lentamente se acerco a el muy confundido muchacho.

"claro que no" le dijo la chica "mi nombre es Adira Yvette, diosa guardiana de los ángeles y vengo a concederte a ti, Drake Bleddyn Pendragón, un deseo"

Drake se acerco a la chica, todavía no creía en lo que le decía ella. Y además , no estaba seguro.

"demuéstramelo" le dijo Drake

La diosa retrocedió, cerro los ojos y entonces una luz empezó a brillar por detrás de ella.

Drake solo observo como es que de la espalda de la diosa salían dos alas blancas como la nieve, eran como las alas de los ángeles que se podían apreciar en muchos dibujos que había visto.

La diosa sonrió y entonces se acerco a el muy dudoso muchacho que estaba enfrente de ella.

"¿Esto es suficiente prueba?" le pregunto la diosa a Drake

Drake, muy asombrado para hablar , tan solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y entonces la diosa guardo sus alas.

"entonces, ¿cual es tu deseo?" le pregunto ella

Drake seguía muy confundido, sorprendido y sobretodo sin habla.

"yo no se que desear" le dijo sinceramente a la diosa

la diosa solo sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Drake se detuviera, y entonces se acerco poniendo una mano en donde estaba el corazón de el chico.

"desea lo que tu corazón quiere" le dijo ella "eso es lo se necesita para pedir un deseo"

En eso Drake alzo la mirada, y se cruzo con la de la diosa.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, hubo una fuerte conexión. Drake solo podía observar los ojos de la diosa, donde se quedo perdido y sin remedio se sonrojo. Por el otro lado la diosa no podía dejar de ver los ojos de el chico que se encontraba frente a ella, al que le debía de conceder un deseo y el cual desde un principio se enamoro.

Ambos estaban mirándose mutuamente hasta que la diosa Adira quito la mano y retrocedió de donde estaban.

"es un humano, no puedo enamorarme" se dijo para si misma en su mente "a menos a que él lo quiera, no puedo quedarme a su lado por mas que yo lo desee…"

Entonces Drake hablo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la diosa.

"entonces…..creo que pediré un deseo" le dijo

La diosa sonrió y entonces escucho, al menos cumpliría su deber y el seria feliz. Le encantaba ver a la gente feliz después de conceder un deseo.

"deseo….." empezó a ser Drake mientras se acercaba

L a diosa cerro los ojos y entonces junto sus manos hasta llevarlas a su corazón.

"si?" dijo la diosa queriendo que continuara.

Drake se acerco aun mas, lentamente examino la diosa…era hermosa en su opinión y quería estar siempre a su lado….

"que tu…." Dijo

La diosa Adira entonces se sorprendió un poco y abrió los ojos pero solo vio a Drake mas cerca y sonrojado, pero con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

"seas…." En ese momento Drake tomo las manos de la diosa y se hincó enfrente de ella y mirándola a la cara dijo lo ultimo de su deseo…."mi esposa"

Entonces la diosa se puso roja, pero el deseo había sido pedido, y seria concedido.

Una luz blanca, cegadora los envolvió cegando a ambos. Drake por tal luz se levanto e intento ver donde estaba la diosa, pero al no poder hacerlo tropezó y callo, después de eso la luz ceso y pudo ver a la diosa.

La diosa estaba desmayada, y el estaba prácticamente encima de ella y gracias a que sus brazos lo sostenían era por lo que no terminaron juntos en el piso.

Drake observo a la diosa y entonces un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara. Se paro y tomo a la diosa en sus brazos, la cargo todavía inconsciente hasta su cama. Y ahí espero a que despertara.

Después de 30 min la diosa despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos y entonces vio a Drake y sonrió.

"¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Drake sumamente preocupado

La diosa hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en donde decía que si, Drake dejo salir el aire que inconscientemente contuvo desde que la diosa se había desmayado.

En eso la diosa solo miro a su alrededor y entonces fue corriendo a buscar el teléfono.

"¿puedo usar tu teléfono?" le pregunto a Drake

Este solo la miro, parecía estar preocupada por algo y entonces solo afirmo con la cabeza.

"gracias" dijo la diosa y fue a marcar un numero "¿hola? Habla Adira" dijo cuando le contestaron.

Un poco de silencio reino en el cuarto, Drake lo encontraba muy fastidioso hasta que escucho a la diosa hablar.

"¿es…es posible? …..no …..si yo…..entonces….pero padre…."

Drake al escuchar la palabra padre se quedo sorprendido, no sabia que la diosa todavía tendría un padre, aunque pero era algo lógico.

"si….entiendo, te amo papa…..claro que si, seré feliz …gracias…adiós, cuida a Liliana por favor" y ahí colgó

Se volteo a ver a Drake y le sonrió muy feliz.

Ella ahora estaba atada a el hasta el fin de los tiempos, porque al pedir ese deseo y casarse con la diosa se iría convirtiendo en un dios poco a poco y vivirían por siempre juntos, pero no quería alarmarlo ahora si es que se lo decía.

Drake la miraba muy atento hasta que entonces la diosa se atrevió a hablar.

"parece que estamos comprometidos" le dijo ella a el

Drake no podía creerlo estaba comprometido con una diosa, no, una diosa era su esposa. Esto jamás se lo había esperado, pero ahí tenia la prueba viviente de su deseo.

Pero algo de esto seria seguro, el y ella estarían juntos…y su gran aventura acababa de comenzar

**Ke tal les parecio el cap? Bueno déjenme un review para saber si continuo con esta historia o no , ciao y cuídense!**

**P.D. …..sigo amando el show de Danny phantom asi que esperen nuevos caps pronto! No dejare de escribir sobre Danny y Sam! Nos vemos!**


End file.
